I'm Cold, Not Warm!
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Fiolee fluff. Fionna argues that Marshall's skin is warm, but he says it cold, and Cake wants to know how the glob that Fionna knows what he feels like. *Ugh, can't believe I wrote this. I hate Fiolee now, but I'll let it remain*


**More Fiolee fluff, because I haven't done any in awhile. By the way, Fionna and Marshall are sort of dating, and… After a billion arguments, Cake has resolved that she is semi-okay with it.**

Fionna opened the door to Marshall Lee's house, and stepped inside. Cake followed her, carrying her dulcimer. It was time for another jam session at the Vampire King's house, and it was sure to be fun.

Marshall waved when they walked in. He had his axe bass, and appeared to be studying a piece of paper. It probably had his new song lyrics on it.

"Alright, weenies, let's get this over with." Was Marshall's best greeting.

Cake started playing her dulcimer, and Fionna did some beat boxing. Marshall took a breath, and began.

"_Does anyone know, here about me?_

_Does anyone know, that their biggest danger is me?_

_Can anyone tell, that I am a beast?_

_Because I am, I know that for sure_

_With my Fangs and my claws_

_And my cold white skin,_

_I didn't want to begin _

_Life like that_

_But things never turn out the way you want them too,_

_This is true,_

_This is true,_

_Life doesn't do what you want_

_So, I've walked alone these thousand years,_

_Not caring about the life I lost,_

_Never once shedding a tear,_

_I am a beast,_

_With my fangs and claws,_

_And my cold white skin,_

_That was how my life began –gan –gan_"

Marshall Lee wrapped it up and looked to Fionna and Cake for their approval. Cake gave him several dozen thumbs up, sprouting additional limbs. Fionna clapped happily.

"Just one thing though." Fionna started.

Marshall looked at her, curious. "What's wrong with it? It's true." He said matter of factly.

"Not all of it. Your skins actually really warm, not cold." Fionna stated.

He looked appalled at this. He shook his head. "Fi, I'm a vampire. I'm not warm. I drink the color red and play rock music, and the whole time, I'm cold."

Cake frowned. Her limbs retracted into two arms, and she crossed them. "Wait, Wait. For the last few weeks, the only times Fionna's seen you are with me. All the other time was for adventuring and partying. How the glob does she know what your skin feels like?" She asked sternly.

Fionna and Marshall Lee shared worried glances. He might've floated in her tree house at night more than once, and they cuddled and kissed a bit. To neither had it crossed their minds to tell Cake about it.

"U-U-Uh," Fionna stammered, shifting her position.

"Me and her went out adventuring one night, and this troll hit me, and I was out for a moment, and she slapped me back to conscience." Marshall created, hoping the cat would fall for it.

Cake crossed her eyebrows. "For the sake of my heart, I'm going to believe you. I guess it's time to go Fi." And she motioned to the door.

Fionna frowned. "Can I hang back here for a while? I'll go home later."

Cake sighed. "Sure, baby." She left and that was that.

Fionna looked up at Marshall. "I'm telling you you're skin is warm." Marshall laughed.

"Wanna prove it?" He asked, smiling. And he floated near her, unnoticed.

Fionna was confused. "How?"

Marshall grabbed her and pushed her on his newer couch, that was courtesy of Cake. She didn't want to sit on something so dull and hard. Fionna yelped, blushing. He put his hands on her cheeks.

"Are you sure I'm not cold?"

Fionna nodded meekly. Marshall Lee grinned, he had something in mind. "Would you say the same for my lips?"

Fionna gasped as he pushed his head in, and his cold, dark lips hit hers. He pressed them passionately, and she began to feel overwhelmed. But she enjoyed it immensely, and did nothing to stop it. But after a while… She began to push him off, unable to breathe. He sighed and floated off.

She took a deep breath. "Not cool, dude. No wait, glob that, totally cool."

Marshall laughed. "Were my lips cold?"

Fionna smiled weakly. "Nope."

Marshall just frowned in disbelief. "And I thought I could be called a beast. You know, too bad you're a mortal. I don't have to breathe, so I can kiss _forever_."

Fionna jumped on him, pressing him down on the floor. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm holding you down here until you turn me into a vampire." She stated.


End file.
